Underneath Stars
by Darkas Lyx-Cherry Cat
Summary: Il faisait si chaud. Trop chaud. Et l'autre était comme une drogue. PWP!


Underneath Stars.

Hibari se souvenait parfaitement de la chaleur qu'il y avait dans la chambre. C'était l'été en Italie et le thermomètre commençait lui même à fondre. Il avait abandonné la compagnie des autres herbivores qui s'étaient agglutinés aux bords de la piscine pour la tiédeur de la chambre. Il soupira en enlevant sa chemise. Il aimerait tant mettre un yukata et laisser la température redescendre. Mais L'omnivore lui avait que la coutume japonaise mettait les domestiques mal à l'aise.

Mais après tout, depuis quand se souciait-il des autres ? Il se leva du lit et alla enfiler son yukata le plus léger et retourna s'allonger sur le lit. Toute envie de travailler l'avait quitté depuis que la chaleur était arrivée. Il avait juste envie de dormir et de laisser refroidir son corps.

Doucement sans s'en rendre compte, étourdi pas toute cette chaleur, Hibari laissa ses yeux se clore et sa respiration ralentir.

* * *

><p><em>Do you wanna go to heaven tonight? ~ Est-ce que tu veux aller au ciel ce soir?<br>Leave the evidence far behind ~ Laisse les preuves loin derrière_

_Say alright, alright ~ Dis très bien, très bien._

* * *

><p>-Qui t'as permis d'entrer ici sale herbivore?<p>

Un rire lui répondit alors qu'une main glissait le long de son flan droit. Il n'eut pas le courage de la chasser et la laissa lui procurer cette douce chaleur. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre son propriétaire même si celui-ci méritait une bonne correction pour s'être introduit dans sa chambre sans permission.

-Allons, Kyoya, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

Il saisit la main qui devenait trop baladeuse et plongea son regard d'acier dans celui vairon de son interlocuteur.

-En quoi cela me ferait-il plaisir de te retrouver dans mon lit?

L'illusionniste lui fit un sourire suave.

-J'ai faim. Dînons?

Hibari fronça les sourcils. Il se préparait à répliquer d'une manière sanglante lorsque que la gardien de la brume l'embrassa. Joueur, Hibari l'attrapa par les cheveux et le tira plus près de lui. Il se sut combien de temps cela dura, combien de temps il s'embrassèrent comme s'il n'existait qu'eux. Mais, malgré qu'Hibari n'aimait pas l'illusionniste, il aimait ses baisés, ses lèvres et ses caresses. Il devrait y mettre un terme un jour, c'était certain. Mais pas ce soir en tout cas.

* * *

><p><em>Do you wanna see heaven tonight? ~ Est-ce que tu veux voir le paradis ce soir?<em>  
><em>Underneath those lights you will look so beautiful ~ Sous ces lumières tu devrais être si magnifique<em>  
><em>Do you wanna see the stars before they fall? ~ Est-ce que tu veux voir les étoiles avant qu'elles ne chutent?<em>  
><em>See the stars before they fall ~ Voir les étoiles avant qu'elles chutent<em>

* * *

><p>Il sentit ses mains se glissaient le long de son corps et il en frissonna d'avance. Pris de passion il s'accrocha au vêtement de l'autre le rapprochant encore. Au diable la chaleur et la fatigue il voulait jouer. Le yukata s'ouvrit mais il n'en avait cure.<p>

-Allons, ma petite alouette, je ne vais pas rester habillé non?

Une langue se faufila dans son oreille, le déconcentrant. Pour montrer son mécontentement, il enleva le manteau de l'autre et sa chemise de manière brusque, il ne pourrait plus jamais les remettre ce foutu herbivore, et griffa la peau qui s'en dévoila. Il sentit l'autre se tendre et sourit. Il vit ses yeux brillaient de manière étrange et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir il fut plaqué au matelas.

-Tu es aussi affamé mon alouette?

Hibari grogna.

-Je n'ai pas faim. Baise moi plutôt, foutu herbivore.

L'autre l'embrassa doucement. Suçotant sa lèvre supérieur comme un chat lape son lait. Hibari frotta sa jambe contre son entre-jambe sentant son excitation. Ne pouvait-il pas se dépêcher?

-Chut mon alouette. Nous avons tout notre temps. Je veux que tu reviennes me supplier à genoux de recommencer.

-Jamais.

Ils se regardèrent les yeux plein de défis. Voilà ce qu'ils feraient en sortant de cette chambre, quand la nuit serait passé. Ils se défieraient. Encore. Encore. Encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient épuisé et repus.

Hibari rompit l'échange visuel. Il fondit sur les lèvres, attrapant sa langue et jouant avec. Il entendit les soupirs de l'autre et ses délectations. Il en fut fier, c'était lui qui viendrait le supplier plutôt. Il faillit couiner quand ses fesses furent brutalement agrippé et qu'il fut hissé sur les genoux de l'autre. Son yukata se défit totalement et il s'éparpilla autour d'eux. Hibari dominait maintenant Mukuro. Il aurait pu s'en réjouir si seulement l'autre n'avait semblé si arrogant et supérieur. Le gardien du remarquer son irritation car son sourire s'agrandit.

-Ma belle alouette. J'ai si faim.

-Manges alors.

Ils se réembrassèrent. Mais cette fois, c'était une bataille. La guerre, l'invasion, à celui qui gagnerait. Malheur au vaincu. Gloire au conquérant. Et Hibari voulait gagner. Alors il lui ravagea la bouche, mais l'autre resta implacable. Mukuro lui imposa son rythme lent et doux celui qu'Hibari détestait car cela voulait dire que c'était partie pour toute la nuit. Mukuro le mena à se frotter lascivement contre lui. Hibari gémit légèrement quand il sentit son sexe prit en main.

-Si innocent et débutant dans ce domaine chaton. Je vais tout t'apprendre, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il attrapa violemment les cheveux de l'autre qui ne broncha pas. Celui-ci arrêta simplement de le branler.

-Allez, chaton, fais le toi même. Je veux voir ses yeux perdus dans le plaisir.

Hibari lui jeta un regard plein de mépris. Mukuro le lui renvoya. Le gardien des nuages savaient que s'il refusait de jouer le jeu, il s'en irait et le laisserait tout seul avec son problème. Il lui avait déjà fait le coup. Alors, malgré l'humiliation présente dans son esprit et les rougeurs qui devaient s'accumuler sur ses joues il commença à bouger. Il prit un rythme rapide pour en finir le plus vite possible. Il sentit Mukuro rire et l'arrêter.

-Non pas comme ça, mon alouette. Plus lentement, prend ton temps. Fais monter le plaisir.

Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la chambre. Il n'y en avait jamais. Hibari aimait l'obscurité et la lumière des étoiles. Et Mukuro ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais cette alouette perdue dans le plaisir inconnu était décidément bien trop désirable.

Hibari retenta de bouger mais plus lentement. Il se sentait si humilié.

-Ne penses à rien d'autre mon alouette. Ou je pars sinon.

Hibari grogna.

-Pars alors. Tu mourras de faim.

Mukuro embrassa sa gorge. Puis ses clavicules. Puis sa pomme d'Adam. Puis descendit progressivement.

-Surement oui.

L'illusionniste le laisse retomber sur le matelas et s'installa entre ses jambes. Hibari attrapa ses cheveux et Mukuro comprit le message. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. L'alouette aimait ses baisés. Peut-être ce c'est ce qui lui sauverait la vie un jour. Peut-être.

* * *

><p><em>Do you wanna be my love tonight? ~ Est-ce que tu veux être mon amant ce soir?<em>  
><em>And for all my life it could be so wonderful ~ Et pour tout ma vie cela pourrait être si merveilleux<em>  
><em>Do you wanna see the stars before they fall? ~ Est-ce que tu veux voir les étoiles avant qu'elles ne chutent?<em>  
><em>See the stars before they fall ~ Avant qu'elles ne chutent?<em>

* * *

><p>Hibari émit un bruit sourd et profond. Le genre de bruit qui faisait frissonner Mukuro. Celui-ci sourit lascivement et suça le cou qui s'offrait à lui. Sa proie, plus que consentante, lui griffa le dos. Il baisa son torse, et mordilla les mamelons dressaient par le plaisir. Il passa à temps infini à rendre fou le gardien des nuages.<p>

Puis il fini par descendre. Doucement, pour que son alouette apprennent la patience. Arrivé à destination, il mordit l'intérieur des jambes plutôt que de s'occuper de la verge désireuse.

-Espè...ce de sa...le herbivore!

Il caressa doucement les cuisses de son alouette. Puis, alors qu'elle commençait à se détendre, engloutit son sexe. Il le sentit se tendre, et s'offrir dans une position au combien divine. Dieu, qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de cette vision. Il suça allègrement, s'abreuvement des délicieux mais trop rare gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappait de la bouche du gardien. Cette alouette était décidément bien résistante.

Il stoppa son activité alors que le gardien des nuages allait venir. Celui-ci lui jeta un tel regard, que Mukuro sentit son âme de sadique se réveiller. Il jouait avec le feu et alors? Il avait toujours aimé le danger.

-Tu ne seras pas le seul satisfait, mon alouette.

Il remonta vers la bouche de l'alouette rampant comme un serpent s'abreuvant du souffle ératique qui sortait de cet homme d'habitude si imperturbable. Il lui présenta deux doigts et le gardien des nuages comprit l'allusion. Il les suça et se réjouit du regard fasciné de l'autre. Ce ne serait pas lui qui céderait en premier. Mukuro finit par les lui retirer et l'embrassa à la place. Cela lui convenait aussi.

Il sentit la brûlure habituelle mais passa outre, il griffa les épaules de l'autre qui se cambra.

-Reste tranquille mon alouette.

Hibari fronça les sourcils et bougea légèrement quand un autre doigt rejoignit le premier. Mukuro retourna baiser son torse et torturer ses mamelons et il commença à perdre pied. Les doigts bougeaient légèrement à l'intérieur de lui, doucement, de plus en plus profond et de plus en plus vite. Puis ils se retirèrent et Hibari grogna de déception.

-Patience mon alouette.

Il sentit autre chose se présenter à son entrée et sut qu'il allait enfin avoir son plaisir. Il en frissonna d'avance. Il sentit la douleur mais bougea quand même.

-Ce que tu peux être agaçant...

Mukuro lui attrapa les jambes pour l'empêcher de bouger. Puis pour enfin contenté l'alouette il s'enfonça brusquement tout du long. Hibari prit une grande inspiration et tenta de faire bouger l'autre qui rester immobile.

-Je mène la danse, chaton. Laisse moi jouer tranquille.

Et il commença à bouger, et pour Hibari tout devient aussi lumineux que la lumière des étoiles qui les éclairait.

* * *

><p><em>-J'ai faim. Dînons?<em>

* * *

><p>The End ~<p>

Voila mon premier PWP. Dédicace à ceux qui ont reconnus d'où venait les phrases parlant de l'appétit de Mukuro :P

Je me suis inspiré de la chanson Stars de Sixx:A.M ce groupe est juste...Génial! Je vous conseille de l'écouter!


End file.
